Ties That Binds
by helenGet
Summary: What if Naruto had sameone to love and care for him? What if he had a sister? This is story of bonds beatwen the family and line of duty. This is my first try. Please be kind. 3
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello Everyone! This is my first try on story! The is nothing I own eccept my OC. I know it's nothing much. But I hope you like it. Tell me what you think? _**

* * *

_Fire everywhere, screams of pain, blood and dead body lying on the ground. Blood flowing down my leg, as I slashed another enemy closing in. The smell of burned flesh take on my senses. A man jumped close to me wearing Anbu clothes, his mask gone, and his deep green eyes looking into my own blue ones. _

"_We can't keep this up much longer! We need to retreat!"_

_My eyes turned cold as I locked my gaze with his. Kicking the enemy with my leg. _

"_NO! We still have a chance! I'm not leaving them behind!" _

_The man slashed his enemy with his sword. Slowly he turned away from the battle field. _

"_Damn it! Rei! Get the hell out of—"Suddenly blood flow into my face, my eyes wide in horror as the sword stuck out of his chest. His eyes wide in shock mouth open. Suddenly everything slowed down, then his head was gone and blood blinded my sight. His body fallen to the ground at my feet. _

_Fear stuck my gut, my blood turned to ice, my through burned as I screamed. _

"_SHION!"_

With a gasp a woman jerked wake in her bed, her body covered in sweat, her long red hair stuck to her face_, _her breathing was hard and fast. Her deep blue eyes blinked a few times before focusing on the wall in her room. She slowly looked out of the window, and saw the sun peeking out of the horizon. The Konohagakure village was slowly waking up.

The woman slowly got up and walked up to the window, and opened letting the fresh air in. She turned around and went to her closet to get out her ninja clothes. She took out a black pants, black jacket, Tabi Ninja shoes, and arm guard. On her right legs she wore pair of shuriken in. On her left leg there was a black TANTO she used it for cutting or stab her opponents, She took out her red gloves with Neko-Te, the weapon with strong iron fingernails that were fastened into leather bands fitted on the fingers, and resembled claws. This time she won't use poison on them. She also could help but hide the poisonous darts in her hair. Who knows when she will need it.

She looked in the mirror and saw herself wearing an old fashioned ninja clothes, making her hair into ponytail. Her deep blue eyes sparked in the sun. She nodded twice and walked out of her room.

She walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. After ten minutes she made some of rise with fish, and onigiri with tea. She took out two plates and served it on the table. She nodded her head.

She took a deep breath and screamed out.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW OR I'll SEND MY DART AT YOU!"

Suddenly she hears a yell with a thud, then screaming of "I'm awake tebayo!" She could help smirking as she heard yelp and grunts of pain feeling the apartments. She could help but feel today going to be interesting day.

She heard small feet walking up closer to the kitchen. A boy with blond hair that had blue eyes with wisher mark on his face, he was wearing a black with spiral shirt and orange pants. She could feel his irritation already.

Naruto slowly walked up to the table, and sat on the chair, his eyes swept through the table, he turned his gaze on the woman sitting across from him, he then asked.

"No Ramen for breakfast!?" He began whining. The woman eyebrow twitched.

"Not today, you have a test remember?" The woman started eating the rice and drinking her tea, Naruto fallow suite, he know he should argue with her or she will use those darts of her to make him numb and he will have to listen to her lecture. He loved her don't get him wrong, to him she was his Idol, so was the Jiji. He wanted to become Hokage after all.

"Rei-nee do you have any mission today?" He asked her, he loved hearing how she did her mission, how she defeated her opponents or what jutsu she used. She always give him tips on how to act ninja like. Few of her trick he used for his pranks when she was out of town or on missions. But she always found out about them and always punished him letter.

"Don't know, I will need to check it with the Hokage. Don't try to change the subject brat! I know you have a graduating test today. I want you to make it Naruto." She said softly, her gaze turning to him, she know that he failed the exams three times already. She knows that her little brother can become a splendid ninja. After all she tries to help him. If he could hide from Anbu when he did his pranks, and use stealth too, that no one can find him. She knows that her brother is smart, he can think if the situation comes his way.

"I know that sis. I'll make it this time! I'll show all of them that I can do it." He nodded his head and eat all his food, the fast as a lighting shoot out of apartments. Rei could help but blink her eyes, slowly an amused smiled gazed her lips. She shook her head and looked at the closed door, then she blinked remembering.

"Oh..I forgot to make his bento…Oh well." She shrugged her shoulders as she started clearing the table.

Suddenly she felt a soft thud on her window, she saw an eagle sitting with a massage on his legs. She walked close to the eagle and took the massage and let the eagle fly away.

She unrolled the scroll as she read the massage from the Hokage. Her eyes narrowed as she read it further. She unroll it back, she walked up to her room and went to her bed, taking out her headband and wrapping it at her waist. She closed the window, and wrote on a piece of paper a massage to Naruto. The she locked the apartment, then a puff a red roses petals she was gone. And The house was empty.


	2. Chapter 2

Sandaime Hokage Saturobi looked at the woman knelling before him. Her black ninja shozoko clothes hide her flesh, except for red gloves and dark blue Tabi boots. Her red hair; tying in a high ponytail. Her Tanto that she never left behind was on her left leg. He couldn't help but feel proud of her. She looked so much like Kushina, except for they personality's. Uzumaki Rei the Scarlet Rose. Special Jounin. To think she was Kushina student. Uzumaki can teach only Uzumaki.

"Rei, I have a mission for you, I need you and one of Special Jounin's to take this scroll to Mizukage. This is an A-class mission. "He throws the scroll at the woman who caught it, as she stood up.

Rei bowed her head, and disappeared in peals of roses.

Rei was running from roof to roof, looking for one of her friends that she know, will be eating at the dango shop. She sweet dropped. She know how to get her to come with her on the mission, she just felt so disappointed to use her own money to drag the snake mistress. _Anko better be there, and in a good health with no hangover._ She saw her target sitting outside the dango shop, with a lot of dango on her plate. Rei rolled her eyes. Figures.

She jumped down in front of Anko, who was munching on dango and raised an eyebrow at her. She narrowed her eyes at her and frowned.

"Sometimes I just don't understand your fetish for dango, Anko. If you keep this up I'll start calling you _Dango _ instead of _Anko._" Rei shook her head, while Anko gave a flat look towards Rei and merely stated.

"What do you want Rei-chan?"

Rei locked gaze with Anko and showed her the scroll.

"You, me, Mission. A-class. _Now._" She said with a hard edge in her voice, Anko blinked, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Sheesh…Bossy much?"

Rei rolled her eyes, okay plan A. fail. Let's Go to plan B. She snapped her fingers as if remembering something. She looked at Anko.

"Oh yeah, did I tell you that there where we are going, going to be free dango? If I remember right it's All sort of Dango Eat contest. And I have two tickets for it too…But if don't want to accompany me on this mission I'll just…" Rei smirked as she counted, Three, Two, One. And your mine Mitarashi!

Anko eyes wide, she jumped off, screaming.

"NANI?! I'll love to go with you Rei-chan! Your my besty. Let's Go!"

Anko hugged her and squeezed tightly to her. Rei patted herself with a dead well done.

With a swirl of leaves and rose petals they were gone.

The Cool breeze suddenly flew outside the Dango shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Failed. Again. Why was it always like this? How can he show his face before his older sister now? He didn't want to see disappointed in her eyes. Why can't he make those stupid Bunshins! He told Rei-nee that he will become a ninja today, and yet.

Naruto looked down at the ground at his feet, he didn't notice how Mizuki, walked up to him.

"Naruto?" Mizuki said getting Naruto's attention.

"Mizuki-sensei…"

"Naruto…don't be angry at Iruka he want what best for you. I wanted to pass you, you did good with two other test, but Iruka though you are not ready yet, but I'm sure he will give you to re-test."

"Really?" Naruto felt hope in his heart. Felt that he can become Shinobi. If Mizuki can help him do it, he will take it.

"You see Naruto…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anko was angry; oh no she was pissed off. She can't believe she was such a fool. Free Dango eating contest!? She just can't believe she fall for that trick. Rei was always a trickster. When they will get back to Konohagakure, she will show her a thing or two.

"You lied to me didn't you Uzumaki?" she said irritated, "there never was a FREE EATING DANGO CONTEST was there?"

Rei, chuckled as she jumped from a tree branch to another. She looked to her left, her blue eyes sparkle in humor.

"Hey, I had to take you out with me somehow, so I used your weakness in my favor. Besides if I didn't I would have to drag you with me, but usually that always ended with you running and me tying you up with a ninja wire, and some rope mind you. And I wanted to get back to Naruto sooner."

Anko looked at Rei and hummed in though. "So he is graduating today? Didn't he fail the exam three times?"

Rei looked forwards as she jumped over the branch that was in her way. The wind blowing her red heir as she moved silently though the forest and more closer to the docks, that will take them to the Land of Water.

"Yes, he did. I know he can do it. He just needs more motivation, and training." She saw Anko jump closer to her, she looked confused was clear in her face.

"Didn't you train the brat? Why don't you help him then?" Anko asked as she jumped silently on the ground, and running to the docks.

"I want him to come to me for help. There is no use helping him until he think he can do anything by himself." She said, as she jumped at one of the bouts that would take them to Land of Water.

"And if he won't? What would happen then?" Anko asked as she sat down beside her. The bout started moving.

Rei closed her eyes and sighed, shrugging her shoulder. "Well, I'll cross the bridge when I come to it. I don't want him to be to depended on me. Since I won't always be there to show him the way."

Anko locked gaze with Rei, and looked deep in her dark blue eyes, she could see sadness and disappointment it them. She tssiked and turned her head away.

"You don't want him to become too depended. Like you once were depended on Kushina am I right?" she asked, still looking away from her. "You don't want him to be disappointed in you like you were with Kushina daro?" She still looked at the mist up ahead instead of her teammate.

Rei blue eyes become hunted as she remembered the past.

_**Flashback**__: Kushina Appartment. _

_Warm arms holding her close, gently wiping her tears away. Kissing her forehead. _

"_I will always be there for you. Remember that." Soft smile gazed her lips. _

"_Promise?" shaky voice asking._

"_I promise." Gentle arms hugging me close, warm spreading though my body._

_*Time Skip* *Kyubi Attack*_

"_Shinuna! Yakusoku wa!? Yakusoku ita chanai no ka!" _

"_Rei-c..han…gomen ne…" _

"_USOTSKI! ISHONI TE ITA CHANAI NO KA! HANASE! KAKASHI!_

"_Rei…naru..to ou…onegai ne…"_

"_IYA! KUSHINA! SHINJA DAME DA!"_

"_Go..men…Yaku…so ku momerenai...ka mo –tebb..ane…"_

"_KUSHINA! IYA!"_

"_gome…nasai…"_

"_IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Flashback end.

"ei…Rei!" Anko shook Rei by her shoulder. Rei blinked her eyes and shook her head. _Did I blacked out?..._She looked up at Anko, who was looking at her witch concern in her eyes. Rei looked around and saw that they were almost there.

"Sorry…I was deep in though." She said, "We are almost there, are you up for some race?" She saw Anko smirk, and wink at her.

"Let's make a bet, the last one buy winner dango when we get back. Deal?"

Rei smirked, figures, Anko and her Dango. Should have known. "Deal"

In few second they were gone, the only sight of them passing were peals of rose where she sat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone. Hope you all like my story. Don't forget to review on it.**

* * *

He did it. He became a ninja. Sure, after he stole the forbidden scroll. And got in a lot of trouble with Hokage.

Kyubi the Nine Tail Fox was sealed inside of him. He couldn't get It. Why him? Why didn't Rei-nee told him anything. Did she know? Does she know that it sealed inside of him? Was everything she told him a lie then? Jiji said that she didn't mean to hurt me. He didn't understand anything anymore. Is he an reincarnation of the Fox? He was confused and hurt.

Naruto walked home. He wondered if Rei-nee is back yet. He hoped not. Because he didn't want to face her right now. What would she say? Will she be happy to see him? Or…_No you idiot, sis loves you. She will never leave you._ He shook his head as he opened the door to the apartment where he and Rei-nee lived.

He looked up and could smell takoyaki, he walked to the kitchen and saw Rei-nee standing behind the stove cooking dinner. She was dressed in athletic shorts and white T-shirt. Her long red hair was done in a ponytail. He looked at the table and saw Miso soup, Natto (soy beans), Rice and Baked fish. All that was left was tea, Rei always like tea with takoyaki. Like he loved Ramen.

Rei turned around in her hand were two cup of tea, which she put on the table. She looked up and locked gaze with his. He looked in her eyes, her eyes held nothing but love in them. She smiled softly at him and opened her arms wide. He could feel his body shaking, tears falling down his checks.

Naruto run inside his sister arms, that hugged him tight. "Nee-chan…" He sobbed into her shoulder.

Rei rocked his body, and rubbed his back, giving him comfort and love. She felt disappointed in herself and angry. She should have been there. It should have been her to tell him about the Fox. Not Mizuki or Hokage. What kind of sister was she if she couldn't even protect him from all of this. Anko was right, she didn't want him to be disappointed in her. She felt foolish. She wanted to be the one to interrogate Mizuki. To rib him limp for limp. She wanted to hear him scream for mercy; while she snapped his fingers one by one. Her eyes narrowed.

"Shh…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Naruto." She gently wiped his tears, and kissed each of his eyelids. Naruto sniffed and gave her a foxy grin.

"It's not your fault sis. Jiji told me all about it. I understand why you had to hide the true from me."

"Even so, it was my responsibility to tell you. I should have told you long time ago. I just…" Rei, looked at Naruto who shake his head.

"Nah! It's alright. I forgive you. And Look! I became a ninja today." He smiled at her, she couldn't help but hug him close.

"I know. Congratulation Naruto. Now I'm sure you are hungry so how about we eat?" She smiled softly at him.

"Yeah! Everything looks good sis!" He went to sit down at the table. He could feel his mouth water and his stomach growl. Rei chuckled at him as he blushed.

"What!? I'm hungry! You didn't make me any bento today!" He pointed his finger at her.

Rei eyebrow twitched "What was that you brat?"

"It's yof fauf tat I gt ungry fday! You'f a luel fister!" He pointed his chobstick at her, his mouth full.

Rei screamed back at him "Don't talk with your mouth full you brat! I'll show you who cruel. I'll—" There was a knock at the door. Rei blinked and walked up to the door and opened it.

"HEYA! REI-chan! Lookie what I got! Ramen and the best food ever Dango and something little for two of us." Anko was standing outside their apartment, with bags of Ramen and Dango. Rei felt her eye twitch.

"I don't remember inviting you in Dango-chan." Rei crossed her arms across her chest. Her white t-shirt hugged her athletic body and showing Anko her muscle.

"It's ANKO! Anyway, I heard your celebrating so I though why the hell not? So here I am. And I brough Ramen too see?" Anko showed her bags of full Ramen.

Naruto hear his favorite word and screamed "Ramen!". Rei, sighed and let Anko in. "I'm going to get another plate, and thanks." Rei went back inside the kitchen.

"Wow, looks great as ever Rei-chan."

"Thanks. Sit down and I'll get your dinner."

"Thanks Rei-chan. Hey brat! How it's going?"

"You broth me Ramen lady. You're the best!"

"Yeah I know!"

"Mm…those Dango really good.."

"HEY! GET YOUR OWN YOU BRAT!"

"WHAT THE HELL LADY! IT'S MINE!"

"NO IT ISN"T! NOW LAY OFF!"

"NO WAY! GIVE ME SOME!"

"TOCH THAT DANGO AND DIE YOU LITTLE PIACE of-"

"CUT IT OUT YOU TWO! OR I'll USE MY DaRTS ON YOU!"

"SHE STARTED IT!"

"HE STARTED IT!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Rei punched both of them in the head.

Anko winced in pain, and glared at oldest Uzumaki. "What the hell was that for you brute!"

Rei narrowed her eyes at Anko, "Stop being a pig Dango!"

"IT's ANKO! You freaking pyromaniac!"

"Sure DANGO-chan." Rei smirked at Anko and crossed her arms.

"Brute!"

"Psychopathic woman!"

"BITCH!"

"WHORE!"

Naruto looked between his sister and crazy lady, as they screamed at each other, they face close, both red in the face. _They both crazy. Mm…those tokayaki and dango so yummy. Not Good as Ramen though. _ He eaten his fish and finished his tea. He wondered if they notice few missing Dango and tokayaki. He looked at them both and sweet droped. _ Probably not…_ He took few dango and few takoyaki and left the kitchen, back to his room.

"WHERE IS MY TOKAYAKI!?"

"WHO EATED MY ODANGO?!"

Five minutes later…

"NARUTOOO!"

* * *

_**Next morning.**_

Rei was in her bedroom, sleeping in her bed, she moaned as she felt warm across her breast. She blinked her eyes open, and mounded again as she felt her chest tighten. She slowly sit up in her bed and moaned in pain as she felt headache. _Ugh…My head…What the hell happen last night?_ She felt her chest squeeze and looked down and saw a pair of arms at her breast. She looked to her right and saw Anko in her bed, naked as a baby.

She could feel her eyebrow twitch. _Did we…? _She looked up at Anko face and saw a smile on her face. She looked down at herself, and yup, naked as a baby. Okay. Rei counted to ten, and took a deep breath. She could feel her sore body. _Well, I'm sure it was really good sex, but unfortunately I don't remember it. I need to get up and make breakfast. First thing first…Shower. _

Rei walked to the bathroom, and turned the shower on, she stepped in and looked down at her body. Her eyes widen. _Is that..? No way…Here TOO? Damn…_Anko sure knows how to work.

A ten minutes in shower, Rei dresses in her Ninja clothes. She went inside the kitchen to make breakfast. _I think Naruto can have his Ramen for today breakfast. For me and Anko some bowl of rice, miso soup. Boiled fish and pickled vegetables. And not to forget some tea._

An hour later everything was ready. Rei looked at the table and nodded her head with a smile in her face.

"Sate to…UZUMAKI NARUTO GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I'll CASTRATE YOU!"

Sound of yelps and something falling on the floor with a yelp. Bring a satisfied smirk in her face. Few minutes later Anko walked inside the kitchen, looking hangover and she could see Anko moving slowly with means that she was not bad herself.

"Jeez Rei-chan, you scream like a harpy. My ears are ringing already." Anko slowly sat down at the table.

"Sorry, Sometimes it's hard to wake him up. How are you feeling by the way?" Rei asked drinking her tea.

"Sore all over, and hangover. Thanks for the food." Anko dig in. Slurping her soup.

"At least sex was good." She picked few vegetable and eated them. Anko eyes opened wide, and she looked at Her.

"Fuck! I don't remember! Must have been something…"

"It was, I'm sure. Too bad I don't remember. " she looked up as she saw Naruto walking inside and taking his seat at the table, his eyes widen as he saw Ramen.

"Ramen!" He fast went to eating it.

"Good morning Naruto." Rei smiled at him, and he waved back. Anko grunted in respond.

"After breakfast, I'm planning on training you." Naruto eyes brighten in happiness. He know that his Sister was strong and he always wanted to be just like her. He wanted her to teach him jutsu all the time, but she was always busy, and said he wasn't ready yet. Now that he was a ninja , he was ready. He know it.

They all eaten breakfast and Anko went back to the living room to take a nap. Rei and Naruto went outside to their training ground. Naruto was eager.

"What are you going to teach me?! HUH ? HUH? Is it an awesome jutsu!?" Rei pulled out a leaf.

"Leaf exercise…."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**AN: Well this is it, you guys, one more chapter done. Thank you. Tell me what you think? Love you ppl. HG**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was so tired that he could barely walk straight. He did everything he knows, but he still can't make that freaking leaf exercise. Even though his sister showed him the steps, he still didn't get it. And now he need to go to the class to find who he end up in a team. He hopped it will not be Sasuke. Maybe Sakura-chan. She was pretty and smart. He felt his cheek getting warm as he thought of her.

He looked up ahead and saw the Academy. He went through the doors and up to his class.

He sat down on his seat and waited. He saw one of the boys, Nara walking up to him. "What are you doing here Naruto? This is for those who made it through the exams." He said in boring tone.

Naruto grinned and showed his forehead protector. "See this Shikamaru? I'm full ninja now! I'm going to become a Hokage one day! No stupid test can take me down!" He shouted.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru went back to his seat and laid his head onto his arms and fall asleep.

There were shouting in the hallway, he turned and saw Ino and Sakura arguing.

"I was here first Ino!"

"See here my foot was here first so I'm first. Get lost! Forehead!"

"What was that Ino pig!?"

Naruto blushed as he saw his crush enter the room, who in turn looked up at him and he waved his arm "Hi Sakura-chan!" In one swift movement she was here and showing him out of the way. 'Get out of the way Naruto! Sasuke-kun can I sit here?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke who ignored the fan girls. He will show him. One moment latter he was up on the desk and close to Sasuke face, who in turn glared at him.

"What do you want dobe?"

"I don't get what so good about you! You bastard.!" Someone behind Naruto moved and he felt himself falling. Soon his lips come in contract with Sasuke's and he started in horror.

Soon he was on the floor gagging, and being beaten by Sasuke's fan girls. Soon Iruka walked in and told everyone quite down and get to their seats.

Iruka was listing name of team to the class. "Team seven will be of Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto! Your Sensei will be coming to get you soon. They will call, you up."

Naruto didn't agree to this, so he shouted. "Sensei why do I have to be on the same team as Sasuke?" He pointed at him.

Iruka looked at Naruto. "Because Naruto, Sasuke is a Rookie of the Year. And you had the lowest score in the exams. The team made to balance each other's."

Naruto groaned. This sucks.

Uzumaki Rei was smiling, as she heard the news. She looked at Hokage and he smiled softly at her. "I know that Only Uzumaki can teach Uzumaki, that's why I want you to be his teacher. And since you are here first, and Kakashi is late as always. I want you to teach team seven. But the council wants him Teaching Uchiha kid, so he will be training him also." Rei frowned "I know you and Kakashi not on good terms, but I'll ask you to team up with him." The hokage looked at Rei as she nodded her head.

"I'll do as you ask of me Hokage-sama. I can deal with Kakashi." She bowed before him and left his office.

As Rei walked out of Hokage's office she saw Kurenai standing ahead. Kurenai saw Rei and turned her gaze away from her. Rei frowned, Kurenai was once her best friend, and they used to hang out together in the past. Until Kurenai stopped talking to her and avoiding her. She felt confused and hurt, because she didn't know what she had done to Kurenai that she will hate her so much. After they fall out she started hang up with Anko. Even though Anko and Kurenai are friends. She already had enough drama in her life.

Sure she had changed after Kushina's death. And she didn't talk with some of her friends. She was in pain she was sure they could understand that.

Rei shook her head and walked past Kurenai who in turn gazed at her as she walked by.

"Hello Rei, I heard you're got a team this year." Kurenai said softly, still gazing at Rei back as she stopped walking.

This was the first time since Kurenai first talked to her. She felt hurt by it, "Kurenai. Yes I do. You're as well?" Rei asked without turning her head.

Kurenai hear the cold voice from Rei and couldn't help but flinch. "Yes. Team 8 is mine. Do you mind if I walk with you?" She asked, hoping that she will say yes.

Rei nodded her head as she moved ahead and walking out though the doors. Kurenai run up to catch up to her. She walked besides Rei who still didn't glance even once at her.

They walked in silence, it was an awkward, and both of them didn't know what to do or say to each other.

"How is Naruto?" Kurenai asked her, softly.

Rei looked at Kurenai and said slowly. "He is alright. Loud and stubborn as Uzumaki." She said as she looked up in the sky. It was sunny day and the sun warmed her back as she walked to the Academy.

"I remember you were stubborn as an ox. Never could take 'no' for an answer." Kurenai giggled as she remembered the past.

Rei smiled a little, she could feel the air around them brightens. "I remember you always crushing on Asuma in the past. You almost were like his fan girl." She chuckled as she saw Kurenai grimaced as she frowned.

"I was not a fan girl! I hate fan girls!" She said crossing her arms over her chest, as she glanced at Rei.

"Just like you don't like perverts. I know. You always used your genjutsu on me every time I used to read that book in front of you." Rei smirked at Kurenai.

"Well, that book was not good for your mind! And it's not my fault you not good at genjutsu." Kurenai rolled her eyes, and smiled softly at Rei. They talked on their way to the Academy. Rei relaxed and smiled all the way to the Academy. She felt like she gained her friend back. It was a start. She will have to start fresh. That's okay with her. The walked inside the Academy she could see no one, with means they were the last ones.

"You don't mind of I go first?" Kurenai asked her.

"Be my quest." Rei leaned on the wall and crossed her arms and smiled slightly.

"Thanks. Want to meet up later?" Kurenai asked Rei softly, looking into her blue eyes. Rei nodded her head. "Dango shop? At six?" She asked with Kurenai nodded and went inside the class room.

In few minutes she walked out with her team. Rei raised an eyebrow at Kurenai who sugared her shoulders. She gives a wave to Kurenai and looked at the door to the classroom. _Let's make super entrance inside shall we? _Rei smirked and few moments later there was fetal of roses in the ground_._


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello again everyone! Another chapter is here! thank you all for review, I love them. Soon is more to come! Don't forget Reviews! Tell me your though!

* * *

Naruto was leaning agents the wall of the class room as he and his teammates waited for their sensei. He had a frown on his face as he tried to think about the leaf exercise his sister made him do. She did explain it to him, but he still didn't get it. Maybe it was kind of a chakra thing? He looked at Sakura as she again asked Sasuke for a date. Just what was so good about him anyway? He didn't understand. All he thought about that Sasuke was a bastard.

He was so deeply in thought that he almost screamed as someone popped up in front of him. His scream got attention of other two. Sakura looked at Naruto frown on her face. She blushed as she saw an beautifull older woman in dark ninja's clothiers, with red hair in a ponytail standing there, her beautiful blue eyes were serious staring at them. When the woman eyes shifted to her she felt shivers down her back. Naruto blinked and suddenly hugged the woman.

"Rei-nee! What are you doing here!?" He screamed in happiness. The woman –Rei he called- looked at him and patted his head.

"Naruto." She said softly as she looked around them. She looked at Sakura and Sasuke and her eyebrow rose. _Pink? You got to be joking…_ Rei shook her head. "Team seven, meet me on the roof." With another pat on Naruto head she 'shushined' out of the class room, making Naruto fall on the floor in rose petals.

Sasuke was impressed with the woman, he didn't even felt her come in._So that a Jonin. At least she looked powerfull, she will help him her the power he needed to get revange._

Sakura was thinking._ She remind me of sameone.I know I saw her from samewhere. She was beautifull, I wonder if I can become like that? Maybe that way Sasuke will be mine? Of corse he will. He is out true love! Shanaroo!_

Naruto soon jumped on his feet, and screamed in joy. Sakura turned to him and asked, "Do you know that woman Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head and smiled; Sasuke stood up from his seat and went up to the room. Sakura and Naruto fallowing close behind him.

The got up on the roof and saw Rei standing, her back to them. They all took their sits and looked at the woman before them.

Rei turned around, crossed her arms and stood there staring at them, her eyes serious. "Now then, I want to know your names, what you like or don't like, your hobby and dreams." She said it in a calm voice.

Sakura raised her arm and asked "Why don't you go first Sensei? We don't know anything about you."

Naruto smiled widely "I know about her! She is my sis!"

Rei locked eyes with Naruto. "Naruto, since I'm going to be your Sensei, I'm not your sister. I'm your Sensei, so no more 'Rei-nee'. For now on I'm Rei-sensei. Understood?" She said it in even tone that means 'do as I say or get a dart in your butt'.

Naruto shifted and his smile faded but he nodded his head. "Okay."

Rei nodded her head at him and smiled softly before going back to her 'authority' face on.

"My name is Uzumaki Rei, My likes are reading books and writing, and making new jutsu. I don't like arrogance, fan girls, people who don't respect me, people who disappoint me. My hobby doesn't concern you. My dream…well that's for me to know and for you to never find out. Now then, lets start with you Naruto." She nodded her head at Naruto.

Sasuke raised his eyerbow _This Jounin is Dobe sister?_

Sakura eyes widen _I never know Naruto had a sister! _

Naruto smiled at Rei and said. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, Rei-nee. Training with my sister, my sister cooking. I don't like Bastards, and carrots. My dream is to become the Hokage!" The last part he said loudly as he jumped to his feet. Rei nodded her head then turned to Sakura. "Next." She said with calm voice.

Sakura smiled "My name is Haruno Sakura. What I like is—"She looked at Sasuke and giggled, when she felt Rei giving her a glare, she gulped. "Um what I don't like is—"For a moment she wanted to say Naruto, but since their Sensei was his sister she though it was a bad idea. "Ino pig. My hobbies are reading. What I want for future is-"she sifted her gaze to Sasuke and giggled again.

Rei narrowed her eyes at Sakura,_I will need to beat her fangirlism up first, I don't need a fan girl on my team._She looked at Sasuke next. "Next!" she said calmly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have many like's, and I have many thing I don't like. My dream…no my goal is to resurect my clan…and kill a certain man." His features were hard and his eye were cold.

Rei narrowed her eyes to slits._Just as I though. This boy…want revange. Lets hope I can beat it out of him before Kakashi get to him._ She looked at them all and nodded her head.

Rei calmly looked at them and said, "Now then, you will listen to me closely. I have rules that you will need to fallow if you want to ever survive and become a full time ninja." Everyone held their breath. Rei closed her eyes and showed them one finger as she opened her eyes. "Number one. I want you to respect me as I will respect you. If You won't respect me, I won't teach you, train you." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, and glared. "Number two." She shower another finger "There won't be any fight in my team. You fight each other, insult each other, and I will punish you in a worse way possible. I will beat you up, if I see you fighting each other. I'm not going to babysit you all, I will punish you. If you have any problem with each other, you tell calmly what you don't like about each others, and then calmly find a salution to your problems or eccept it with pride. No one perfect. Not you, nor me. Understand?" She glarred at them and they nodded their head. Then she showed thirt finger. "Number three. I will not tolorate anyone who won't take their life as shinobi siriously. If you are here for making a boy notice you" She locked eyes with Sakura who felt shiver run down her body. "then you can forget about being shinobi or kunuichi. I will not tolorate it. So if I see anyone trying to 'woo' sameone I will beat the that bullshit out of them." Sakura flinched as she felt the glare on her. "Also I won't tolorate anyone showing off, or thinking they are the best of them all." She looked at Sasuke who glared back "If you think you are better then the others then I will prove that you are nothing but dirt at my feet. If your pride get in your way of aknowlagemend of others before you. Then I will beat that pride to dust." She glared icyly at Sasuke who flinched and looked away.

Then she turned to Naruto who gulped as his sister gaze were locked onto his. "And I won't tolorate anyone who's temper getting a better of them. Not will I tolorate fools. You want to show people that you can do something, then you show them though your action, not your fools mask or prank. I will beat the fools out of them if I see they can't act like an adult. You don't need to act as a fool to let people notice you. Attention is good, but to much can cost you your life or life of your teammate's. So you all going to let g of the mask you carry and you will show me your 'true' self. Or ells I will make you do so. Those are my rules. You eather take them, or you can forget about your dream of being shinobi, or Hokages ever again." She said it with a deadly voice as she looked at the student sitting there.

Sasuke didn't like it, he know that he had pride of his abilities, and this Jounin said that she will beat it out of him if he did not agreed to her rules. He know that those two he didn't need, that they are only in his way…but if this Jounin can help him get stronger….give him power and skill to defeat his brother then he will agree to 'work it out' with the two of them. He know that the Jounin was talking siriously and he could feel that she will keep her promises.

Sakura was still scared from the glare the Jounin, send her. She said she will not tolorate anyone who trying to 'woo' sameone. To anyone who won't take their training compleately. She become a ninja because of Sasuke, and Ino. She loved Sasuke and will do anythingfor him. And she didn't want to saparate from him, so if she have to stop asking him for dates in Sensei Presentse then she can try to be more siriouse. But Sensei also said to show 'true 'self? Dosethat mean she need to become sameone ells? Or let all her walls down? And Naruto? She didn't like him, so she won't be able to hit him or be rude, because then Sensei will beat them up? She could stop hiting him. And she did said that they will need to talk 'calmly' about they problems with each others? She sure can tell lot to Naruto. Sasuke to her was perfect in her eyes. But Sensei also told that no one was perfect? Dose that mean Sasuke too? Well she supposed she could try to see where this will lead to. She can work with Naruto.

Naruto was staring at his sister in chock. He never saw her like this before. He know that she was seriouse about her rules. He didn't like it, and though that Sasuke was a bastard and he didn't like him. But his sister said that he need to let go of his mask. He know if he won't then she will beat or punish him. Stop his pranks. But he did it so the people will pay attention to him. But sis said that he should show them though his skills, and become more like an adult. He always wore his mask outside his home, no one saw his true self eccept his sister, and now she ask to let them show their 'true' self. But he was afraid. What if they will no like it? If they will hate him more? But…He want to become Hokage. And he know that his sister loved him. Maybe…He can let his mask fall? If it will bring close to his dream and won't dissapoint his sister. He can even get along with Sasuke if he had to. He can stop being a fool. He can work with Sasuke.

Rei saw all of them deep in though and smirked. "_Well lets see if they prepered to sacrifice something of their to fulfilt their goals. Though I was fully intent to beat them up if they will not." _Rei smirked as she saw something changing in them. One by one they locked eyes with her own and she asked them.

"Well have you decide?"

Naruto mask slowly fall, and his eyes were calm and his featured turned hard. "I'm fully agree with the rules.I'm prepared to become a shinobi Sensei." He said calmly, his voice were no longer loud and childish. It was serious.

Sasuke swalowed hard his pride and said "I also agreed to fully work on…my problems and work with Naruto and Sakura Sensei." He said calmly, his eyes were calm as well.

Sakura took a deep breath and smirked "I'm preparade as well! I'll show them that I'm not a weekling shanaroo! I'll work my problem with both of my team mates Sensei!" She showed her fist into her palm. Her green eyes sparklyng.

Rei smiled and nodded her head. "I'm glad to hear that. Because you had passed my test. Congradulation Team seven. I'm proud of you." She said calmly, her eyes become soft and warm.

The tree blinked and everyone smiled.

Rei nodded her head and said, "Now them Team I have a first lasson to teach you. Lesson number one. No matter what your dream is, you will have to sacrifice something for it. Remember that. Now then, you all are dismist, tomarow at seven we will meet at the training ground seven and start out training. Good luck." Everyone nodded their head, Sasuke went home, Sakura fallowed after him. Naruto though stayed.

After everyone was out of sight, Naruto walked up to her and hugged her. Rei eyes soften, she patted his head gently. "Hey, pup. I'm proud of you."

Naruto higged her closer around her waist, his head on her chest listening on her heart beat which aways calmed him down. "Thanks. Why did you do that?" He asked softly.

Rei still pating his head, hummed "Sometimes we need to make sacrifices Naruto. Sometimes you need to do that to reach for your dream. Be it pride, masks we carry, or our obsession. If you won't fight it or get rib of it, it might cost you life or life of your teammates." She looked softly at him as she hugged him closer.

Naruto sighed and relaxed his body as his sister held him. "I was afraid." He wishpered. Rei closed her eyes and sighed. "I know pup. I was the same."

They stood there for a while. Rei opened her eyes and looked up to the sky, which was blue. _They journey only just begon._

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to go eat Ramen?"

"Yeah, I would like that."

Soon they both dissapered from the roof, the only sight someone was there were rose peatals.


End file.
